Mort - OS
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: La vie et la mort ne font qu'un, un grand un. Toshinori s'en rendit pleinement compte lorsqu'il tenait dans ses bras son ami mourant, regardant ses yeux, confirmant ses craintes. Sir allait partir... et il n'y avait que lui auprès de lui. All Might/ Sir Nighteye fic ! Court OS dédicacé à Chisana Ran


Mort

* * *

Personnage : Sir Nighteye et All Might (Toshinori)

Musique à écouter : Never meant to belong, ost Bleach, lien : watch?v=4fRaWZji_Co

Thème : La mort d'un proche

* * *

 _''La vie regarde la mort avec effroi ; la mort regarde la vie avec appétit.''_ _  
_Citation de Anne Barratin; De toutes les paroisses (1913)

Toshinori Yagi tenait dans sa paume la main d'un homme qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, et ce malgré le fait que le temps les ait séparé par sa dureté. Ses yeux reflétaient ses derniers instants et il était là, à le tenir dans ses bras alors que la mort venait pour le dévorer comme un simple morceau de viande.

Sir était un homme bon mais il n'allait pas tenir le choc bien longtemps. Il était seul et sans aide médicale, il reposait juste dans les bras d'un des rares hommes qu'il respectait profondément. Toshinori sous sa forme de base ne cessait de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, se mentant lui-même sur le pauvre sort réservé à son ami.

Un filet de sang coula de la bouche du super héros et il regarda All Might avec ce sourire si rare. Les regards se connectèrent et toute trace d'ancienne dispute disparue, ils savaient ce qui les attendait.

Nighteye aimait et respectait Toshinori et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire après la bataille fatidique contre All For One… il l'aimait toujours son ancien camarade et admirait sa volonté héroïque, mais il ne le dirait pas à haute voix.

C'était sa fin et il avait tenté de résister le plus longtemps possible, seulement… Ils étaient que deux hommes perdus face à la grandeur de l'infini que représentait la vie, mais il savait qu'il allait trépasser sans savoir ce qu'il y avait après.

Sir regarda All Might alors que ce dernier tentait d'affirmer en vain qu'il restait encore de l'espoir qu'il allait survivre, mais le trou béant dans son estomac n'affirmait pas ça. C'était la fin, et il était heureux d'être là avec son ami, à reposer dans ses bras pour la dernière fois.

''Tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu peux le faire ! Crois-moi, des soigneurs vont arriver… pitié ne me quitte pas, résiste !'' Ordonna presque Toshinori alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il se sentait faible face à l'inévitable, perdu face à sa propre faiblesse… Si c'était seulement quelques mois auparavant, il aurait pu activer ses dernières traces du One For All et aurait emmené son ami à l'hôpital, mais ce n'était guère possible maintenant.

''Pitié… Reste…'' Dit-il alors qu'il serrait la main de son ami.

Il l'aimait comme un frère et se souvient de tous ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, de tous leur fou rire, de toutes leurs arrestations et de leurs bagarres contre de grands criminels… Tout cela lui revenait en tête comme un missile chercheur ne lâchant jamais sa cible.

Toshinori se souvient d'une fois où il était avec lui, à manger dans un petit restaurant et à passer du bon temps à parler de tout et de rien, ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer à cette époque précise. Ils parlaient de l'héroïsme et All Might se sentit si bien ce jour-là qu'il abaissa ses sécurités. Un homme, un vilain notoire lui tira alors dessus tandis qu'il ne s'y attendait pas… mais Nighteye avait tout vu en avance et l'avait sauvé pile à temps.

Ce souvenir mit en lumière un fait clair entre les deux : Ils s'étaient sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois entre eux, et ils étaient comme des frères après avoir vécu tant et tant de choses…

 _''Tu vas mourir dans 5 ans !''_ Lui avait-il dit cinq années auparavant…

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait à son meilleur ami ? Il l'avait ignoré comme s'il n'était rien et l'avait fui comme la peste, seulement pour se retrouver à le porter dans ses bras, le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital. Il prit un drap qui traînait et enroula Sir dedans pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid et il courut aussi vite que possible en cherchant de l'aide.

Il avait été qu'immondice pour son ami et l'avait ignoré pendant si longtemps et il fallait qu'il le revoie pour la dernière fois quand il était sur son lit de mort… Quelle ironie c'était. Il était pitoyable comme ami et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il sentait désespérément Sir s'accrocher à la vie pour déclarer ses dernières paroles.

Nighteye cracha une gerbe de sang et tenta de parler, cependant il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois à cause du sang et de la douleur. ''Yagi...Yagi… je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : ton bonheur… Alors… je ne suis pas contre que tu combattes ta destinée… si ça peut te rendre heureux…''

''Com...combat ton destin avec moi, laisse- moi t'aider à racheter mes fautes envers toi…''

''Te racheter… ? Si je devais le faire moi aussi… ça me prendrait si longtemps. Jusqu'ici dans ma vie, j'ai cherché toutes les issues possibles pour éviter ta mort, mais c'était vain… rien ne changerait... Après ce que m'a montré Midoriya… je pense qu'il s'agit d'une question de volonté…''

All Might pleurait, il tenait dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté de son ami qui tentait désespérément de lui parler alors que le drap était couvert par son sang. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes voire une demi-heure au mieux.

''Tu… tu peux combattre ta destinée, tu peux rester avec moi ! Sans toi… sans toi… je… ne pourrais pas y arriver Sir ! J'ai besoin de toi aide mon ami, reste avec moi !''

''Toshinori… c'est trop tard pour moi… mais toi… tu peux encore changer le destin, tu peux le combattre et le changer et rester en vie par la seule force de ta volonté. Je suis condamné à mourir. Mais toi non… alors s'il te plaît, combat ton destin. Je pense que si tu y mets autant de volonté… tu peux y arriver !'' Finit-il en crachant une nouvelle gerbe de sang sur les avant-bras de l'ancien numéro 1.

''Non… non tu peux… tu peux le faire, nous sommes presque à l'hôpital , regarde, tu vois les ambulanciers ? Nous pouvons y arriver à temps !''

Il courut aussi vite que le pouvait sa forme non musclée mais ce n'était pas assez, le drap était taché de sang et le regard de Sir voulait tout dire. C'était fini, la mort était en train de le dévorer sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre, sans que quiconque ne puisse le sauver de la mort certaine.

''Yagi… je n'ai qu'un seul regret… C'est de ne pas savoir… de ne pas savoir si tu parviendras à vaincre le destin… Promet-le-moi que tant qu'il y a de l'espoir… promet moi de vaincre la mort et qu'elle ne te mangera pas… !''

Toute sa voix ne transmettait qu'une ultime salve de passion et d'amitié, il attrapa l'avant-bras de All Might avec son dernier bras et le fit s'arrêter difficilement. Il versa une larme mais son regard habituellement si dur ne vacilla même pas à cet instant-là. ''Promet-moi aussi que tu veilleras sur Mirio… qu'il devienne un grand héros…''

C'était trop, beaucoup trop à supporter. Voyant le regard terrible de Nighteye, se dirigea vers un mur solide pour qu'il puisse dire ses dernières volontés. Il ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute que c'était la fin de Sir. Malgré le fait qu'il soit têtu comme un âne, All Might ne pouvait nier ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Le frisson de son ami, ses yeux, la perte de son sang, et surtout, surtout le ton de sa voix, tout allait vers le déclin mais pas sans une dernière once de vérité. Toshinori avait vu des gens mourir plus jeune et savait quelle était la constante à toute mort, c'est qu'il y avait toujours ce sentiment, ce dernier effort pour dire ce qu'il fallait et que tant que ça n'était pas fait, le corps ne céderait pas.

Il posa la forme mourante de son ami contre un mur froid et il lui tint la main, se tenant strictement en face de lui, pour parler d'homme à homme dans les derniers instants.

Il avala sa salive et sentit la boule dans son ventre grandir de plus en plus. Il rassembla les dernières forces qui parcourait son mental fatigué et il le jura avec le plus de conviction qu'il le pouvait. ''Je le ferais mon ami, je veillerais sur lui tant qu'il me restera le moindre souffle.''

Sir lui sourit pour la dernière fois de sa vie, et il lui donna un regard d'une douceur rarement égalé par sa personne. Ses traits semblèrent regagner leurs superbes et il semblait se sentir mieux pendant quelque seconde et enfin, enfin venue l'heure de dire adieu au monde qui la vue naître.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir tandis que son meilleur ami pleurait à grosses larmes sur son épaule. ''Adieu Yagi...''

Note de l'auteur :

Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus que ça, juste un petit mot pour ceux qui sont resté(e) jusqu'ici.

 **Je dédicace cet OS à ma chère amie Chisana Ran sans qui cette OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Sans elle je n'aurais jamais rejoint le discord et passé d'excellente soirée avec des gens très gentils. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas eu même l'idée d'écrire cet OS. Alors si vous avez aimé cette histoire, remercier la autant que vous me remercier, car c'est elle aussi qui m'a fait aimer l'écriture de cet OS.**

Bref, si vous avez aimé votre lecture, ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, je ne mors pas ^^

Fic venant d'un défi, en voilà ma participation: topic/213718/174004777/1/Défi-perpétuel-2-Le-défi-du-générateur

Sur ce… Je vous laisse à vos clavier pour votre review !


End file.
